


Céu de Vagalumes

by kyoongni



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluffy, LGBT, M/M, Príncípe Chanyeol, Reino!au, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongni/pseuds/kyoongni
Summary: Sob aquele céu iluminado, rodeados de luzes que acendiam e apagavam rapidamente, eu o beijei pela primeira vez, o amei; a lua e a lagoa, junto aos pirilampos, foram as únicas testemunhas.[CHANBAEK | PRÍNCIPE!AU | +18]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Céu de Vagalumes

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho um carinho enorme por essa história e nada mais digno do que fazer meu debut no ao3 com ela!   
> Espero que gostem e boa leitura, amores ♡  
> História também postada no spirti e inkspired.

Seus olhos pareciam mais belos naquela noite. Eles pareciam brilhar como as estrelas fora do palácio, brincando no céu turvo. Sua face parecia mais repleta de timidez comparada a como ficava rotineiramente, quando o via passear pelos cantos do palacete. Seria por estar olhando-o tanto e admirando sua beleza indiscutível e inegável? Entretanto, não poderia fazer muito além de beber um pouco mais do vinho e vê-lo transitando pelos convidados do baile, trajado tão belamente como o filho do Rei deveria.

Quando levava a taça de cristal até os lábios polpudos, eles tomavam para si a cor da bebida e ficavam tão mais belos que me fazia recordar de quando eu os fazia ficar daquela maneira em meus sonhos libidinosos. _Não me culpe._ Ele era esbelto, exalava poder em meio aos atos tão singelos e delicados que me fez soar contraditório. Todavia, já não mais fazia sentido ser tão coerente assim quando se relacionava ao príncipe.

Pergunto-me todas as noites: _os desejos são mútuos?_ Parece-me que não há nenhuma diferença, porque seus olhos também me avaliavam naquele exato momento. Não somente naquele, mas, todas as vezes que eu ia ao palácio principal, encontrava-o pelos corredores majestáticos e o via interromper os passos e olhar-me intimamente, despindo-me de todas as ferramentas que uso para me defender de cair naquela armadilha que era encantar-se pelo príncipe. Um simples filho de grão-duque era incapaz de dar-lhe filhos. O que eu podia oferecer-lhe era apenas meu amor e carinho por seu jeito e feição.

Porém, talvez fosse errado demais deixar escorrer entre os dedos a vontade que banhava nossos atos e poucas palavras. No momento eu não me importaria se o deleite apenas durasse enquanto as estrelas estivessem no céu, e o violino tocasse no baile em comemoração ao casamento da filha do Rei. Logo mais seria o príncipe a se casar... _Ou ele abdicaria da realeza para entregar-se a um mero filho de baixa hierarquia real?_

Tais indagações eram fúteis quando meus pés já caminhavam em sua direção de forma confiante, à medida que seus olhos me instigavam — seu pequeno sorriso de lábios fechados e repuxados, úmidos de vinho. Desviei os olhos, tentando não cair na teia de sua pele esbranquiçada fervendo por meus lábios. _Ele era o pecado e eu o pecador._ Naquela bela noite não poderia me importar tanto com isso porque eu tinha o real desejo de pecar, o real desejo de sentir sua boca na minha. Deixei a taça cristalina sobre o tabuleiro do serviçal transeunte sem mesmo olhar-lhe nos olhos cansados, parando meu corpo somente quando fiquei ao lado do príncipe de trajes escuros e cheio de beleza.

— Quero mostrar-te algo. — Ele olhou para o horizonte longe de mim, contra a minha direção, bebericando o último gole solitário de vinho em sua taça com detalhes de ouro. Fixei meus olhos em uma bela dama de vestido armado cor-de-rosa. Sorri-lhe simpático, com o fundo de significância para minhas palavras que soavam tão duplas. — Estarei esperando-te por trás do palácio. — Nada mais disse, apenas continuei meus passos firmes para a saída, as botas tocando o assoalho diversas vezes até encontrar a grama rala.

O cheiro verde de grama úmida invadiu minhas narinas, a música já não mais parecia tocar dentro do palácio; convidados transitavam poucos metros longe da entrada, o interessante estava na moradia do Rei. Pus as mãos gélidas dentro dos bolsos da calça, enchendo os pulmões de ar e soltando-o em meio a um riso curto ao lembrar-me que aquilo soava como loucura. _Ah, Byun Baekhyun, filho do grão-duque, daria ao príncipe um avassalador sentimento no peito_ — aquele que aquecia o meu.

Então continuei meus passos, dando rodopios divertidos em meio ao caminho que ficava cada vez mais escuro, longe das lamparinas postas no topo ao redor do palácio, gargalhando com minha própria alegria de ansiar por aquele momento. Eu sabia, ele seguiria meus passos. Seus olhares não me enganavam, seus toques em minhas mãos e em meus ombros também não. Sutil, porém determinado na mesma medida.

Ao observar que o fim do caminho iluminado, em direção ao campo por trás do palácio, estava chegando e o breu engolia o início da floresta de árvores altas, parei de andar. Mordi a parte inferior da bochecha em um trejeito comum de quando precisava pensar em algo. Olhei para cima, a lamparina balançava suavemente devido ao vento álgido, a chama alaranjada brincava com o ar. Olhei ao meu redor, os guardas já não mais alcançavam aquela parte distante, nem mesmo com seus olhos treinados para proteger o Rei.

Apoiei a ponta da bota no guarda-vassoiras largo e ornado, esticando-me em um impulso para alcançar a candeia pendurada. Peguei-a rapidamente, voltando ao chão em frações de segundos e mal sabendo que tinha um observador de olhos atentos e quase julgadores. O revelei na escuridão quando ergui a lamparina na altura do meu rosto, e a chama alumbrou as bochechas gordas e os lábios bonitos. Entreabri os lábios com a ligeira surpresa ao vê-lo, entretanto não me afastei, continuei naquela curta distância que nos separava.

— Tu vieste rápido — afirmei o indubitável, assistindo ao sorriso que se abriu em sua boca. Meu sorriso fora involuntário, sempre era. — Achei que me farias esperar a noite toda por ti — murmurei como se fosse um segredo.

— E tu esperarias? — questionou-me o príncipe Park.

Ergui um pouco mais a lamparina para dissipar a penumbra que cobria-lhe os olhos espertos. Olhei-o fixamente, abrindo os lábios algumas vezes, mas sem conseguir sequer sussurrar uma resposta concreta. Mas ela era evidente, clara. Eu o esperaria uma eternidade se tivesse pelo menos uma certeza sublime de que em algum momento ele apareceria e me faria dizer que valeu todo o tempo esperado. E isto se equiparava a sua ansiedade de seguir meus passos e rapidamente estar próximo de mim. Estávamos no mesmo barco, prontos para afundar ou navegar em mares de amores.

O príncipe soltou um riso soprado e prontamente afastei a candeia de nossos rostos, para não lhe revelar muito sobre o que estava pintando minha face — a verdadeira vontade de beijar-lhe os lábios e sussurrar em seu ouvido que eu estaria, sim. Somente quando senti minhas orelhas esquentarem abruptamente desviei-me do príncipe com passos rápidos, erguendo a lamparina novamente para iluminar pelo menos dois passos a minha frente.

— Não sejas audacioso. — Era um muxoxo um tanto quanto irritadiço. Ele tinha um poder surpreendente sobre mim. Somente aqueles olhos bonitos pareciam deixar minhas pernas melindrosas.

Ouvi uma gargalhada um tanto donairosa, escutei as gramas secas e os galhos pequenos sendo quebrados por seus passos. Ele não precisava andar tão rápido quanto eu por ter as pernas tão longas, o que lhe fez alcançar-me na entrada da floresta úmida — por causa do chuvisco recente, no fim da tarde. O cheiro característico me lembrava de quando mais novo, quando corria para aquele emaranhado de árvores e brincava durante todo o dia — pouquíssimas vezes o príncipe podia desfrutar desses momentos, mal o via fora do palácio quando mais novo. Acredito que tenha sido pelos rumorejos de _praga_.

Não havia peste na floresta que já fora mais vívida — porém, certa parte dela tornou-se caminhos de fugas de prisioneiros do Rei, o que deixava rastros de desastres em algumas árvores e perto da lagoa. Com toda a bela criação divina e proteção da natureza, o que chamavam de flagelo eram somente belos pirilampos com suas luzes, esvoaçando sobre algumas partes da floresta, principalmente nas pequenas cavernas de rochas durante o dia, e de noite esvoaçando por perto da lagoa.

— Para onde estás me levando? — perguntou com a voz baixa, anunciando seu medo naquela curta pergunta.

Sorri pequeno. Meu braço erguido doía pelo esforço constante de poucos minutos, entretanto faltava apenas alguns metros e eu não podia arriscar fazer-nos cair em alguma emboscada ou sobre as raízes grossas das árvores.

— Logo mais verás — respondi com um suspiro longo de satisfação.

Eu não poderia negar minha satisfação por ter meu desejo sendo realizado tão perfeitamente. Talvez eu nunca tivesse a oportunidade de contá-lo — ou não tivesse coragem para isso —, todavia era quase rotineiro sentar-me à beira da lagoa, quase todas as noites, observando os pirilampos voando e pensando em como ele provavelmente ficaria impressionado ao vê-los. Em algum momento eu poderia hesitar e dar passos para trás porque as indagações e certezas sobre um futuro estavam aparentes para nós dois, contudo, em silêncio decidimos que queríamos, de alguma forma, ainda ter prazer juntos.

As folhas abaixo das minhas botas já começavam a grudar e mal faziam barulho mais; era um sinal de que estávamos chegando próximo à lagoa. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando escutei um chiado medroso por parte do príncipe Park, quando uma coruja bem escondida no meio daquelas copas cantou para os ventos. Parei um pouco os passos abruptamente e olhei-o observando tudo ao redor em busca de algo perigoso escondido na penumbra da candeia. Ri contido ao vê-lo parar os passos poucos centímetros de esbarrar seus ombros largos nos meus, finalmente virando para olhar-me com os orbes arregalados de puro espanto.

Nada disse. Ele não merecia ser zombado por sempre ter vivido nas paredes do palácio. Talvez meu pai fosse do mesmo jeito se não vivesse sempre para a realeza, sendo um bom grão-duque que era. Minha mãe importava-se com as riquezas, e o filho que tinha somente importava-lhe _a beleza_. Com uma ansiedade palpável, estendi meus dedos livres em direção a sua cintura bem marcada pela calça de cintura alta. Meus dedos moldaram-se delicadamente na curva de seu corpo, e nossos olhos mal podiam ter a coragem de desviarem a atenção um do outro. Somente o tecido fino do babado no fim da manga de meu colete atrapalhava o contato mais direto de nós dois, mas eu sentia sua forma, sentia que ele fora feito para estar entre meus braços.

O piado da coruja se fez presente, todavia ele pareceu não sentir mais medo. Então deixei meu lábio ser repuxado em um sorriso de lado, deslizando minha mão por suas curvas até alcançar o meio de suas costas largas. Aproximei-me um pouco mais e Park Chanyeol colocou seu braço direito sobre meus ombros, deixando a lateral de nossos corpos pouco próxima. Em silêncio, voltamos a caminhar. As árvores começavam a diminuir de quantidade e mal tinha relva, era mais a terra molhada abaixo de nossas botas.

Eu sentia o calor do corpo mais alto que o meu. Seus dedos haviam escorregado sutilmente do meu ombro para próximo de meu pescoço. Não me importava, sentir a ponta de seus dedos tocando minha pele tão cruamente trouxe-me um pouco de calmaria e segurança. Não demos tantos passos para vermos a margem da lagoa. Parei de andar quando a ponta de minhas botas quase tocou a água escura e mal iluminada pela luz da lua e das estrelas. Chanyeol também parou de caminhar, e pareceu não querer se afastar de mim ou tirar seus dedos mornos de perto da minha pele. Suspirei baixo, abaixando minimamente meu braço para poder relaxá-lo. Olhei para os lados, podia observar algumas luzes fracas e ligeiramente esverdeadas nascerem em meio ao breu da floresta e da lagoa. Sorri pequeno e ergui a cabeça em direção ao príncipe.

— Fecha os olhos — pedi com a voz baixa; somente ele precisava escutar minhas palavras naquele momento. Chanyeol olhou-me e sequer questionou sobre o porquê de ter que esconder aqueles olhos bonitos.

Admirei-o daquela maneira por um breve momento. Ele era sereno como a noite, tão calmo, _tão bonito_.

Abaixei mais a candeia, tirando toda a iluminação do fogo de nossos rostos e deixando-nos imergidos na luz da lua e das estrelas. Acariciei suas costas, e percebi o príncipe prender um pouco a respiração, embrenhando seus dedos longos por meus cabelos ralos da nuca, tão suavemente que minhas pálpebras estremeceram ao pensar que aquilo era o toque de um anjo. Abaixei-me minimamente para deixar a lamparina sobre a fraca relva molhada. Porém, como um bom admirador daquelas luzes pequeninas, sabia que eram tímidas para competirem com as chamas da candeia. Assoprei-a e deixei que a noite nos engolisse por completo, antes de aprumar-me novamente, próximo demais do príncipe Park.

Virei um pouco para poder ficarmos frente a frente sem cogitar a possibilidade de afastar os corpos ou tirar as mãos do outro. Ele continuou com os belos olhos fechados, sendo um bom rapaz para mim. Deslizei meus dedos magros pela linha de sua coluna lentamente, tentando memorizar toda parte que tocava mesmo que a pele estivesse coberta pelo tecido grosso do colete escuro. Meus olhos insistiam em decorar cada traço daquela face de mandíbula bem marcada, bochechas grandes e lábios cheios e pequenos. Na parca luz eu podia ver a sombra da barba que nunca o vi deixar crescer. Repuxei o lábio em um sorriso.

Eu estava apaixonado pelo homem mais belo de todo o reino, cogito dizer de todo o mundo.

Levei a destra até sua bochecha, acariciando a pele macia com a ponta dos dedos, e sorrindo mais aberto ao ver os olhos tremerem ansiosos para abrirem — mas ele não o fez. Pelo contrário, lentamente deitou seu rosto sobre a palma da minha mão como se pedisse por mais daquele carinho. Eu o dei, como sempre daria caso pedisse, mesmo que depois de um tempo ele estivesse casado e seu destino estivesse traçado a governar o país. Eu me tornaria seu amante sob os lençóis de minha cama toda vez que ele me procurasse e dissesse que estava com saudades de amar.

— Tu és tão bonito, príncipe — segredei, não me deixando levar pelo queimar em minhas orelhas. Ele tentou esconder o rosto em minha mão que já o acariciava. Anulei toda e qualquer distância entre nós dois, agora sentia-o por inteiro perto de mim; seus dedos afundaram-se em meus cabelos especialmente cortados para o baile do Rei. — Estás com vergonha? — sussurrei e um sorriso se abriu quando ele levou a própria mão livre para o rosto, escondendo-se de mim. Gargalhei baixo, aproximando mais nossos rostos. — Ficas mais lindo assim. — sussurrei novamente, agora com minha boca próximo a sua bochecha.

Movi os lábios lentamente, deixando um beijo sobre onde alcançava, devagar. Fechei meus olhos e continuei próximo de seu rosto, sentindo seu perfume e a pele morna sobre meus lábios. Eu não queria me afastar e tudo indicava que ele também não, pois escorreu suas falanges para longe do próprio rosto, levando-as até o meu, e acariciando-o como se me pedisse para não parar com aquela troca de carinho. Jamais pararia porque meu coração acelerava cada vez mais, a cada segundo que eu continuava ao seu lado. E quase senti-o sair pela boca quando Chanyeol arrastou seus lábios por minha bochecha bem de forma hesitante, depositando um beijo no canto de minha boca. Fechei os olhos.

Em nenhum sonho que eu pudesse ter durante as noites mais quentes, a reação seria desta forma; meu corpo sofreu um choque somente por senti-lo tão perto de realizar meu desejo. Abri lentamente a boca, guiando-a até estar completamente próxima a dele, e envolvi-o em um selar demorado e carinhoso. Ele suspirou como se estivesse aliviado, como se uma tensão imensa tivesse se esvaído de seu corpo e tudo parecesse em harmonia. Para mim, _não havia harmonia_ , não havia calmaria porque meu peito doía de tanto que meu coração estava acelerado, meu corpo queimava em pura vergonha de não saber como fazê-lo querer mais daquilo.

Entretanto, guiamos um ao outro naquela troca de carinho entre duas pessoas apaixonadas. Ele envolveu meus lábios também, no mesmo gesto que fiz nele, dando-me um beijo breve, apenas um encaixar de lábios. Sentia a lua aplaudir, a lagoa se emocionar. Tudo ao nosso redor parecia segurar a respiração, e olhar-nos fixamente esperando que não deixássemos a noite acabar tão breve. Apertei seu colete escuro em meus dedos, descontando a ansiedade de sentir sua língua na minha, de sentir minha respiração falhar por tê-lo beijado tanto.

Suspirei profundamente quando ele pediu para aprofundar o ósculo com sua língua tímida roçando entre meus lábios. Envolvi-a com os meus e deixei-o nos levar naquele mar de sentimentos que não desejávamos explicar, apenas sentir. Nunca havíamos trocado mais que poucas palavras, conversávamos bem mais pelo olhar — eu o entendia perfeitamente e ele sabia de todas as minhas fraquezas sem ao menos passar horas e horas ao meu lado. E assim soubemos que tal vontade era mútua, era unicamente nossa e ninguém poderia rompê-la, não verdadeiramente.

Tornamo-nos um labirinto de carícia, aconchego. Nossos lábios moldados uns nos outros era a certeza que precisávamos para continuarmos como dois fiéis amantes de longa data. Nunca havia o tocado tão intimamente, mas soube de todos seus gostos naquele beijo: ele adorava carinhos, ele adorava beijar-me. Ele era livro aberto quando estava em minhas mãos e vulnerável aos meus olhos. Em contrapartida, ele sabia envolver-me naquele beijo cobiçoso. Em certo momento suas mãos subiram por minhas costas e deslizaram pelas laterais até meus quadris, acariciando todo meu corpo como se quisesse dizer que eu era somente seu.

E sempre seria. _Seria seu amor e seu refúgio_.

Apenas nos afastamos — com uma distância insignificante — quando ele quis respirar fundo e recompor seu fôlego. Minhas duas mãos em seu rosto continuaram a acariciá-lo sem vontade alguma de afastar-se. Soltei um riso, passando a língua entre meus lábios e sentindo o gosto que permeou nosso beijo: gosto de vinho.

Tal bebida se tornaria algo nostálgico para nós dois, quando erguêssemos as taças nos jantares do Rei, lembraríamos do gosto de nosso primeiro beijo; e repetiríamos outras vezes para ter a certeza de que nossa vida às escuras ainda assim seria repleta de sabores e cores. As cores dos pirilampos, o sabor do vinho.

Olhei para cima e meu sorriso aumentou, eu estava feliz ao lado de quem eu sabia me amar tanto quanto eu o amava. Todavia não era somente isso que suscitava a felicidade em mim. Eles estavam ali, fingindo ser estrelinhas de cor meio amarelada, meio esverdeada, transformando o céu em algo particular meu e de Chanyeol. Descansei os braços em seus ombros, deixando meus dedos passearem por seus cabelos, por trás de sua orelha, por sua nuca, assistindo aos pirilampos piscarem sobre nós, sobre a lagoa, em meio as árvores.

— Abre teus olhos... — pedi-o com a voz serena, sem desviar meus olhos das luzes que sumiam e apareciam rapidamente.

— _Baekhyun..._ — chamou-me com a voz baixa quando ergueu os olhos abertos, assistindo ao belo baile que os pirilampos faziam sobre nós dois. Eu ainda sorria.

Abaixei o olhar quando me senti curioso para ver sua reação. Então, olhei-o com o mesmo sorriso — seus lábios estavam entreabertos, a luz da lua brincava em sua pele branca. Aquele príncipe era banhado em uma beleza singular pela qual eu era apaixonado perdidamente, não somente pela física, mas por sua beleza interior e aquela quase falsa inocência que me tirava o ar dos pulmões. Selei seu queixo vagarosamente, continuando com o carinho em seus cabelos e orelha.

— Todas as noites eu olho-os pensando em ti — confessei com a voz baixa e vacilante, sentindo seus carinhos em minha cintura. Ele abaixou o rosto devagar, seus olhos brilhavam mais que o normal, me fazendo ficar disparadamente mais feliz por ter causado isso nele através das luzes naturais dos pirilampos. Entreabri os lábios algumas vezes, ponderando as palavras presas na garganta. — _São lindos, não são?_ — desviei do que eu realmente queria dizê-lo.

Ele soltou um riso baixo e me fez sentir as bochechas esquentarem em vergonha. Eu era fraco demais para poder suportar toda a vontade que tinha de dizê-lo que o amava. Gargalhei contido e escorreguei minhas mãos até encontrar seu peito, encostando a testa nele e apertando o tecido do colete entre meus dedos. Ele abraçou-me acolhedor, deixando um beijo no topo de minha cabeça e fazendo-me fechar os olhos com um sorriso no rosto ao ouvi-lo sussurrar.

— Tão lindos quanto tu és. — Simplesmente quis me fundir a ele e fazer com que toda aquela timidez me deixasse, porque, rotineiramente, eu não era assim. Era muito mais fácil deixá-lo com as bochechas coradas do que estar com elas. E ele parecia saber o que estava causando. — Não precisas dizer nada, somente me diz que poderemos fazer isto mais vezes — perguntou-me, e eu poderia sentir um pouco de relutância em sua voz grossa.

Virei o rosto, olhando para a lagoa e ficando em silêncio por algum tempo, admirando os pirilampos acendendo e apagando diversas vezes. O sorriso sumiu de meus lábios vagarosamente, me fazendo morder o inferior. O silêncio não era a melhor resposta naquele momento; talvez eu me sentisse incomodado se o recebesse após ter uma pequena parcela de esperança para que a resposta fosse positiva. Me aconcheguei em seu peito como melhor podia, inebriado com seu perfume e a forma tão acolhedora que ele me abraçava.

Tudo poderia tornar-se um belo desastre quando menos esperássemos. Eu poderia ter medo de estar com o príncipe na margem da lagoa, olhando para aquelas luzinhas naturais. Eu poderia me culpar por gostar de beijá-lo e de ter seus olhos sobre mim, seus toques disfarçados em minha pele. Poderia sentir e fazer muitas coisas. Assim como poderia amá-lo secretamente, fazê-lo somente meu de corpo e alma e mergulhar naquela paixão que provavelmente não teria futuro algum, e ainda assim teria sentido.

Eu deveria fugir de seus braços ao pensar em toda essa incerteza que nos rondava desde o momento que nos olhamos pela primeira vez, quando tínhamos consciência de haver uma atração entre nós dois; antes éramos somente dois garotos que viviam sob o Rei, mal sabíamos o que era vida. Eu deveria, também, seguir meu coração que palpitava rápido e tão certo do que me guiaria a fazer. Então o segui, porque por Chanyeol eu coloriria o céu de outra cor; eu só queria amá-lo e, quando amanhecesse, estar em seus braços.

O sorriso dele me fazia sorrir, eu viajaria entre as estrelas para vê-lo feliz. Eu estava ciente de tudo que estava fazendo e, mesmo assim, estava traçando o caminho de um casal fora da lei. Estando com ele, talvez eu não ligasse se o sol não nascesse, apenas não fazia sentido continuar longe por mais tempo. Com aquele belo sorriso eu poderia descobrir o paraíso; vendo aquela boca, eu poderia perder o juízo por inteiro. Era um sentimento verdadeiro que batia no meu peito sem eu dar permissão.

— Eu estarei esperando-te sempre — murmurei em um fio de voz, temendo que ele não ouvisse. — Te beijarei sempre que quiseres. — Continuei no mesmo tom, enfiando mais minha cabeça em seu peito e sentindo-me seguro naquele abraço. Chanyeol me apertou. — Estarei contigo em todos os momentos, _se deixares_. — Sem afastar o rosto dele, ergui o olhar, notando que estava sendo observado por aqueles olhos grandes e brilhantes. Um sorriso contido brincava em seus lábios.

— Eu quero que me beijes agora — ditou o desejo que não era bem mascarado e não somente batia forte em seu peito, pois eu tinha a mesma vontade desinibida. Sorri pequeno, balançando a cabeça para os lados devagar, negando-me a cair mais naquela paixão. _Era possível?_ — Irás negar-me teus lábios? — perguntou-me com um tom ligeiramente brincalhão, e gargalhei baixo, jogando a cabeça um pouco para trás, admirando o céu sobre nós.

Engoli em seco quando senti seus lábios mornos deslizarem por meu pescoço, subindo por meu queixo, distribuindo beijos curtos e molhados. Nitidamente oscilante, mas demonstrando desejo em cada um dos selares. Continuei com o sorriso em meu rosto e fechei os olhos, deixando minha mente guardar as estrelas bonitas no céu escuro e a sensação de tê-lo amando-me crua e verdadeiramente. Então ele subiu mais e mais, fazendo-me abaixar a cabeça, subir as mãos para abraçar-lhe o pescoço, e aprofundar um beijo em meus lábios.

Era a confirmação que eu precisava para ter mais um pouco de certeza que amava-o tão absurdamente que poderia doer se demorasse a ser correspondido. Ele beijando-me tão apaixonadamente era a resposta para toda e qualquer dúvida. Sua boca na minha era meu céu particular, meu paraíso em meio ao sacrifício. Abdicaria da minha liberdade se fosse necessário, porém imploraria para que não me tirassem de seus braços.

Sob aquele céu de vagalumes, rodeados de luzes que acendiam e apagavam rapidamente, eu o encontraria mais vezes, o amaria mais vezes; a lua e a lagoa, junto aos pirilampos, seriam as únicas testemunhas.


End file.
